


Why Rush?

by skinnykid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, High School, Recreational Drug Use, Skipping School, Smoking, it's just weed though, nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnykid/pseuds/skinnykid
Summary: Sehun is the junior who convinces Jongin to buy him coffee, skip class, and smoke pot. [Based off true events. Might make a series.]





	

"What took you so long? Your drink's melting." 

"I just left my house when you texted me." Sehun said and took a seat on the curb next to his friend. He picked up his drink, noticing the whipped cream had started to sink into the frappucino. He took a sip; The choclate mocha flavor was still strong so Sehun didn't have any complaints. It was his own fault he was late, anyway. 

"Oh." Jongin watched the younger boy, wanted to make sure he liked his drink. Once he didn't say anything, Jongin decided that he liked it. 

Sehun nodded his head at the other cup, the one in Jongin's hand. "What'd you get?" 

"Chai latte." 

"Gross." 

Jongin shrugged. "It tastes good." 

The two underclassmen sat in silence for a couple seconds before Jongin spoke again. 

"Sehun, it's already 9. We should go to class." 

The other boy looked over at him and tilted his head, his drink already half gone. "Why should we?" 

"Because we've missed half an hour already." Jongin started to put his backpack on when Sehun stopped him. 

"Hey, we've already missed the first half of class. There's no point in going now. We're already late." Sehun told him, earning an eye roll from the other. "We'll go to second." 

That did make sense, in a weird way.

Defeated, Jongin slumped his shoulders and let his backpack slide to the sidewalk. 

"Fine," Jongin mumbled. 

Sehun dug around in his backpack, pulling out a small tin and opening it, revealing three joints and a small handful of white pills. He picked up a joint and put the tin back in his bag, and searched his pockets for a lighter. 

Jongin, who was oblivious to this happening, stared at their school across the street, wondering if the school security was watching them. When he heard the recognizable flick of a lighter, he turned to his friend, who was now smoking. 

"Sehun! You shouldn't smoke before class!" Jongin scolded him, shaking his head at the younger. 

"I smoke every morning and you never notice." Sehun chuckled softly before blowing out smoke. He held out the joint to Jongin, who shook his head and declined his offer. Sehun rolled his eyes. "Come on, Jongin. Just try it." 

The oldest of the two shook his head. "I can't." 

"Yes, you can. C'mon. I know you're curious." Sehun scooted closer. "Just try it once." 

"How is it that you're younger than me and you're influencing me?" 

"I don't know but just try it!" 

Jongin cautiously eyed the joint in his friend's fingers. Should he try it? No, what if he gets caught? Caught for what, though? Would his eyes be red? Would he die? 

"Jongin, if you're thinking about getting caught or whatever, you probably are even if you don't smoke, because I'm sitting next to you and you probably already reek of pot." 

"Sehun!" Jongin whined. He ran a hand through his hair, watching the younger take another hit. Sehun looked peaceful, so relaxed as he inhaled. Jongin could practically see the smoke filling his mouth. He watched as Sehun looked over at him, immediately breaking out into a smile and giggling, the smoke coming out not bothering him a bit. A sign of an experienced smoker, Jongin noted. 

"Just try it, Jongin." Sehun said, offering the joint again.

"What if I don't like it?" Jongin questioned, but took the joint between his fingers, trying to copy Sehun and how he held it with his thumb, index and middle finger. 

"You won't know if you don't like it if you don't try it." 

He had a good point. 

"Okay…" Jongin was nervous, even though one of his best friends was right there with him. He nervously licked his lips. "How do I-" 

"Here." Sehun adjusted the position of his fingers. "And make sure your lips aren't too wet. Just kind of, like, suck on it. But not too hard." 

Jongin chose not to comment on the sucking part, too nervous to do so. He brought the joint to his mouth, slowly inhaling. He felt his mouth get warm, filling with smoke. His throat began to feel itchy and dry. 

Sehun slung his arm around his friend's shoulders and took the joint from him, taking a drag himself. He laughed at Jongin, who started to cough softly. 

"I don't," Cough. "I don't like that." Jongin told him, trying to clear his throat. He waved his hand in front of him at the cloud of smoke he just exhaled. 

"It's not as bad as you thought right?" 

"No. But my throat feels scratchy now." Jongin said and took a sip of his latte. "Is weed always this strong?" 

Sehun shook his head. "No, it's the strain I have. It's stronger than what you should probably smoke for your first time, but you barely took any in so I think you'll be fine." He inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke out of his nose this time. 

"Really?" Jongin groaned. He took another drink, his mouth still tasted like smoke. 

Sehun nodded as his phone vibrated. He looked down at his screen, typing quickly before taking one last drag and handing the joint to Jongin. He stood up. "I gotta go. I'll see you around, okay?" 

"Wait, where are you going?" Jongin got to his feet, watching as Sehun typed away at his phone again. 

"Lisa needs me. She got into a fight with that Japanese girl." Sehun explained. "I need to go, now. Thanks for the coffee."

Jongin watched as his friend ran across the street towards the school. He wondered what happened. Lisa was only a freshman and this was her third fight (that Jongin knows of) this year. He wonders if she'll get expelled, what Sehun will do. He'll probably fight the other girl; No one was allowed to hurt Lisa. She was practically Sehun's little sister. 

Without even realizing it, Jongin had brought the joint to his mouth, successfully inhaling. He put his backpack on, grabbed his almost empty Starbucks cup and started walking towards the school. He blew out the smoke as he walked, the headache he had earlier now fading. 

He stared at the joint in his hands, unsure of what to do with it. He didn't want to finish it, but he didn't know how to dispose of it. Jongin decided to put it in his Starbucks cup, the leftover latte immediately putting out the joint, smoke filling up the cup. He put the lid back on and tossed it into the nearest trash can, feeling somewhat happier than usual. 

Jongin was halfway across the parking lot when he heard the bell ring. He watched as kids moved from one class to another, some hurrying and some taking their time. Jongin found himself in the latter category. 

Just as Sehun said, he was already late, so why rush?


End file.
